1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to beverage compositions and more specifically it relates to beverage compositions which remain soft and readily spoonable when subjected to freezing temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While beverage compositions are well known in the art, beverage compositions which remain soft and pliable at freezer temperatures (0.degree. F., or about -18.degree. C., and lower) remain elusive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,936 (Kahn et. al., 25 Nov. 1980) discloses frozen drink concentrates (orange juice, tea) which remain substantially non-crystalline at freezer temperatures. The compositions contain high concentrations of sugar and are suitable only for beverage concentrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,251 (Ishida et. al., 22 Mar. 1994) discloses liquors which are maintained at supercooled temperatures under pressure and which freeze into a sherbet-like state when poured into an unpressurized container.